Soul Mates (Akakuro FF - One Shot)
by Alessia Kyouya
Summary: He had finally found him. After patiently waiting for 114 years, he had finally found him.


He had finally found him.

After patiently waiting for 114 years, he had finally found him.

The redhead silently watched the 4 year old blunette from afar. The strong winter wind had slapped him as he stood there under the huge tree, yet he was unaffected by it. His gaze solely focused on the small adorable ball of flushed bluenette who was eagerly stumbling towards his parents at the entrance gates as they picked him up after a day of school.

He was merely passing by. His car was driving around the area to his next destination when he had sensed him. His long awaited soul mate. Ordering his chauffeur to drive in the direction of where he had felt his presence, he then stepped out of the car. It was fortunate for him since it did not took long for Akashi to find whoever who was his soul mate. A toddler had soon run out with joy and into the arms of his awaiting parents. A glance was all it took for Akashi to be captivated by him. His contented, calm smile as he was patted on the head by his father and slight blushing cheeks when his mother gave him a peck on the cheek.

 _Finally_ , the redhead thought in relief, his eyes softened. Akashi had been waiting for this day to come. Despite the much frustration he had felt once in a while for not being able to find his mate, at the sight of the bluenette, all those had washed away. He just had to wait a little while more till his mate turns 16 of age before he could call him his. _Till then,_ he mused, _I'll just have to plan my steps till then..._

"Akashi-sama," his driver called out behind him to remind him of his next appointment. Giving a nod to his driver, Akashi turned back to give the blunette another glance. As if sensing his gaze, the cubby boy shifted his attention to Akashi while walking out the front gates of his school with his parents. Smirking with triumph, Akashi turned and strode to his car. He could not wait for then to arrive. _For me to call him mine._

.

.

.

For years, Kuroko knew there was someone who had been watching over him. From his vague memories during his early years, he remembered somewhat seeing someone with a mop of striking red hair. As he grew older, that memory had soon been long forgotten. After his parents had passed away in a tragic car accident, he was left in the care of his grandmother. He knew as he grew mature, that this mystery person was one who had eased his grandmother and him financially such that they could live affordably and comfortably. Every month they would receive a sum of money from this guardian of his, along with a short note: "We will meet soon, my Tetsuya." Once, he had questioned his grandmother who this guardian was. But all he received in reply from his grandmother was "You'll know when you grow older Tetsu-kun. When the time comes, all you need to do is to keep an open mind and accept it with open arm."

.

.

.

 _But this situation is different from what I had expected grandmother…_

Right in front of him, sitting with on the couch, is a refined redheaded man, staring straight at him as though he could see into his soul. He had looked just about the same age as himself. Everything in him had screamed of authority and power, yet, Kuroko observed, his gaze was gentle and… passionate.

"We've finally met, Tetsuya." The man spoke.

This morning when his grandmother had went out for a walk, a finely dressed butler had knocked at his door and requested of him to follow him as someone had wished to see him. Even though nothing was explained, he knew that the mysterious man was the one who he was going to meet. Leaving his grandmother a note, he followed the butler into a limousine and arrived at a grand mansion. He had expected a rather older man who would be around the age of his father, but instead, facing him was one who was almost as old as him.

"You must be the one who have aided me and grandmother financially." Kuroko stated calmly and bowed politely. "Even though I don't know you, I'm grateful for your help to us all these years."

"Come." The redheaded man commanded gently as he patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Kuroko to take a seat beside him. Obeying, Kuroko followed as he was told.

"Your left hand." Kuroko complied and placed his left hand into the man's. He could not comprehend what was happening. Even though it was his first meeting with this redheaded man, he had felt as though he had known him all this life. He trusted him.

Holding Kuroko's left hand out, showing the crown birthmark he had on his forth finger, where most would wear their rings on, the redheaded man had lifted his left hand as well to show Kuroko his. An audible gasp was heard from the bluenette as he examined the man's mark on his left hand forth finger with his. They were identical.

"What…" Unbelieving what he was seeing, Kuroko had snatched his hand out of the man's grasp, shifting away from him.

"I'm going to explain everything to you." The man started gently. "But you would need to stay calm, keep an open mind and hear me out all the way."

Kuroko stared at him doubtfully. "Trust me, Tetsuya."

Gulping, the bluenette nodded in defeat. Those were what grandmother had mentioned to him as well. If she trusts him, he had no reason not to. Throwing him a smile, which had caused Kuroko's heart to patter unexpectedly, the redhead began his explanation.

"I am Akashi Seijuro. We've actually met once, when you were at the age of 4." Despite looking confident, Kuroko could tell from the look in his eyes that Akashi was uneasy with whatever he was going to break to him next. Before he knew what he was doing, Kuroko had already reached out to Akashi and held onto his hand for comfort, taking them both with much surprise.

"I am a vampire, Tetsuya; and you are my soul mate." With this sentence, Akashi could feel Kuroko's hand tighten as he trembled slightly.

"I am 126 years old despite looking 18. We, vampires stopped aging at 18. I assure you as well that we don't have the habit of taking bloods as well. The only time we do was when we've been gravely injured, similar to humans needing blood transfusion when they experience a great loss of blood. We are almost immortal, yet, it seems that our only weakness is our soul mates. In this case, for me, it'll be you." Gently cupping his cheek, Akashi gazed at Kuroko endearingly. Kuroko could help but get drawn into him as his cheeks began to flush in shades of pink.

"I'm a human."

"You can be a vampire if you would like to as well, it's your choice to make. Regardless of being a human or vampire, you'll still be my soul mate."

"When you said we, are there a lot of vampires as well?"

"Not as much as they used to be anymore. Vampires cannot reproduce; they can only change humans to vampire."

"Can I refuse to be your… erm… soul mate?" Flustered, Kuroko asked. It was a lot to take it for a mere human like him. Not just the fact that a vampire was currently sitting in front of him, it was also that he was the soul mate of a vampire, a male vampire.

Sighing, Akashi released his touch from Kuroko and looked at him in defeat. "I understand that it is a lot to take in. However, despite your denial, this fact cannot be changed. Nevertheless, I will still do my part as your mate."

Smirking, he bent closer to Kuroko, his face right beside his, as he spoke at his ear. "I'll make you fall for me."

Immediately, the bluenette flushed as red as Akashi's hair. "I…. I…"

Flustered, Kuroko immediately stood up and bowed. "I've got to get back soon! Grandmother is waiting for me!" With that, he ran out of the mansion.

Watching the bewildered blunette scampered out from his mansion; Akashi could not help but chuckle. _My, how cute my Tetsuya is._

"How adorable."

.

.

.

True to his words, ever since that day, all Kuroko had received from Akashi were acts, gifts and words of affection. Bouquets of flowers with sweet poems of his love to Kuroko were delivered to him every morning at his doorstep without fail. Messages before he went to bed and when he woke up were always causing his phone to beep timely. Weekly dates were carried out as well. Akashi had made sure to let Kuroko know that he was loved dearly by him.

Kuroko eventually began to understand and know Akashi through their frequent chats on the phone and during dates, lunch or dinner. He knew that Akashi loves tofu soup, horse riding, playing shogi and basketball. He dislikes dogs, much to Kuroko's disappointment and hates seaweed. Kuroko had also noticed that Akashi had tend to overwork himself at home as the 'secret' backstage owner of his company, without noticing it himself. Hence once in a while when he could, Kuroko would invite him over to his house for lunch or dinner so as to make him take a break.

Even though he did not say anything, Kuroko knew that he had gradually carried some affection towards the redhead. Each time he had received that gaze of devotion from Akashi, he could feel his heartbeat quicken, butterflies in his stomach, his hands turn clammy and his face flush.

"What's the matter Tetsuya? You seemed to be in the clouds today." The redhead inquired in concern. Setting his cutleries down, Akashi reached out and placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead.

"Ah…" Baffled, Kuroko could only remain stun in his seat. Shades of red began creeping up from his neck to his face.

"Your temperature is fine," Realising that he was not sick, Akashi sighed in relief, but his expression soon changed into a smirk as he took in the baffled look on the blunette's face. "But you look a little flushed. I wonder why~?"

"Please stop teasing me, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko blushed harder as his grandmother began to chuckle beside him.

"Tetsu-kun is just being adorable." She teased. "My, my, seeing you two reminds me of me and your grandfather when we were young…"

"You must have been a really lovely lady then grandmother." Akashi complimented.

"You're such a sweet talker."

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun…" Sitting on his bed while Akashi sat on the floor right beside him, Kuroko started.

"Yes, Tetsuya." The redhead turned to face him, as he hummed in reply.

"Uh…" Adverting away his eyes as he twiddled with his thumbs nervously, Kuroko tried to find a way to start his conversation. But the more he had thought of how he should break it to the redhead beside him, the more he had started to blush.

Despite his struggles, Akashi knew what his soul mate had wanted to say. Grinning at him, he took both of his hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss before resting his cheeks on them. His actions had increased the cuteness in Kuroko's scarlet reaction.

"Will you be my soul mate, Tetsuya?"

"Yes Akashi-kun…"


End file.
